Why would I care?
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Basado en el final del capítulo 2x20 "The Late Shaft". Después de que Ellie Monroe pasara por la vida de Castle... y se supiera que lo que Kate creía era cierto!


**Bueno, este es un oneshot, para que no los extrañen, hace mucho que no escribo uno... está basado en la progresión de la segunda temporada, luego del capítulo 2x20 "The Late Shaft". Kate estuvo celosa de Ellie Monroe y Rick no puede evitar aprovecharlo para su beneficio. Espero que les guste! **

**Why would I care?**

Rick se perdió en los ojos de su detective favorita mientras ella hablaba. No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo pero la forma en que ella movía su boca… esos labios… él siempre había sentido esa debilidad al tenerla cerca, pero esos días, especialmente luego de esos ataques de celos disfrazados de comprensión y amistad que ella había tenido, él sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla… y a ella no le disgustaba la idea… al menos eso parecía…

-¿Castle? ¿Estás conmigo?- le preguntó ella algo molesta de su distracción.

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Me refería a la conversación…

-Perdón… estaba distraído… en realidad estoy un poco cansado… me preguntaba si no querías ir por esas hamburguesas que me ofreciste ayer…

-No es que me muera de hambre pero no hay mucho para hacer aquí…- dijo ella y se levantó para buscar su chaqueta…

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta el ascensor y cuando subieron, él advirtió que ella lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo, era como si buscara las palabras adecuadas y no las encontrara…

-Escucha, Castle… te pido disculpas por… por mi conducta estos días pasados durante el caso de Bobby Mann… a veces me pongo territorial con la gente a mi lado y siento que contigo no tengo ningún derecho…- le dijo sin mirarlo y Rick sintió un golpe en el pecho, estaba asombrado de que ella reconociera su actitud quizás algo poco apropiada…

-Yo sé que te preocupas por mí… y en el último de los casos, tenías razón… Ellie pasó unos minutos por casa anoche, mientras esperaba a Alexis y me pidió disculpas…

-Me alegra por ella… pero sigo pensando que no podría ser una buena Nikki Heat…

-Bueno… eso se verá más adelante… todavía no hay seguridad de nada…- dijo él y bajaron del ascensor…

-De todas formas… lo siento… no tengo ningún derecho a recriminarte nada… pero juro que se trata de cuidar de ti… aunque parezca que no tiene sentido…

-Tiene mucho más sentido del que parece…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró, intentando no comprender mientras caminaban por la calle hasta llegar a Remy's

Rick pidió hamburguesas con queso y batidos de frutilla para ambos, mientras ella lo esperaba sentada en una mesa apartada…

El ánimo cambió totalmente y ambos terminaron riéndose de tonterías. Rick se sintió feliz de retomar esa vieja relación con Beckett, hacía mucho tiempo que venían en sintonía similar… especialmente luego de la muerte del asesino de su madre y su reencuentro con su ex novia…

* * *

><p>Kate le ofreció llevarlo a casa y él se encontró aceptando, solo para estar un momento más con ella…<p>

-Más allá de las explicaciones racionales… que entiendo perfectamente…- le dijo él cuando llegaron- me encantó tu ataque de celos…

-¿Celos?- ella se hizo la desentendida- ese es el problema… eso es justamente lo que no quiero que pienses…

-¿Por qué tapar la verdad?

-Porque no es la verdad…- dijo ella inquieta, se arrepentía de haber planteado el tema- tengo aprecio por ti y me di cuenta desde el minuto cero de que ella te usaba… no pude evitar meterme y si me preguntas, estoy arrepentida…

-Estabas celosa, Beckett… y eso me gusta mucho más que Ellie Monroe y su forma placentera de usarme…

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? No debería haberte dicho todo esto… tú y yo no podemos ni siquiera ser amigos, Castle…

-Por supuesto que no… porque ambos queremos más…

-Estás hablando por ti…

-Tú sabes que no…

-Castle…

-Te pasa lo mismo que a mí… casi no puedes controlarlo… quizá sea el momento para dejar de hacerlo…

-Maldición…- dijo ella y se bajó del auto, enojada.

Rick se bajó tras ella y dio la vuelta para encontrarla…

-No tiene nada de malo…- dijo acercándose, viendo que ella se apoyaba contra la puerta de su auto, respirando con dificultad.

-Tiene todo de malo… déjame en paz, Castle… ¿por qué no sigues con tu vida y me dejas tranquila?

-Kate…- le dijo y levantó su mano para acariciar su cara- hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo estamos bailando esta danza… suave y equilibrada por momentos… ansiosa y desmesurada por otros… pero creo que es tiempo de sincerarnos…

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿No te funcionó el plan con la actriz? ¿Tan desesperado estás?

-Dime todo lo que se te antoje… yo sé que quieres estar conmigo como yo quiero estar contigo…

-Castle…- le dijo sobre sus labios cuando lo vio acercarse, pero luego entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió su boca persistente sobre la de ella…

La caricia comenzó siendo tentativa, pero al escucharla suspirar y acomodar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Rick presionó un poco hasta que consiguió el acceso a su boca y el beso se volvió más intenso…

Minutos después la escuchó jadear al desplazar sus labios hacia el cuello, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo, sus manos a cada lado del auto, como si con eso se reprimiera de tocarla…

-Esto… esto es un error, Castle…- dijo ella en voz baja, sonando más excitada que hablando a conciencia…

-Esto…- dijo él deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos de cerca- es lo más correcto que hice en mi vida…- le dijo y volvió a besarla…

Las manos de ella lo atrajeron y cuando Rick quiso acordar, era ella la que lo besaba profundamente y suspiraba cada vez que él la rozaba, su deseo evidente…

Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo ni cómo llegaron al loft de Rick. Entraron en silencio, sin encender las luces y se encerraron en la habitación…

Kate sintió que no habría nada que pudiera hacer… y en ese momento, tampoco le interesó intentarlo…

Rick le quitó la ropa entre caricias, besos húmedos y suspiros y ella cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios en toda su piel… excitándola, haciéndola rogar…

Pero ella no se quedó en una actitud pasiva… sino que se preocupó por hacerlo sentir intensamente lo que ella necesitaba que sintiera… que lo deseaba tanto o más que él a ella…

Rick entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello con suavidad mientras se movía contra ella, en busca del máximo placer… y Kate, sentada sobre él, sentía que su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que sus torsos hacían contacto, húmedos, por la transpiración de ambos…

La vio morderse el labio y sonreír placenteramente para no gritar en el momento en que alcanzó el clímax y mientras sentía los músculos de ella estrechándose alrededor de él, mordió su hombro y explotó cálidamente en ella, satisfecho, por una vez en mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>Se quedaron un rato así, sin desconectarse y se miraron a los ojos…<p>

-Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta oportunidad…-le dijo él aún jadeando.

-Castle…- intentó ella, no sabía por dónde empezar…

-No quiero oír de arrepentimientos… necesito que confíes en mí… no existe para mí nadie más que no seas tú…- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Sería increíble poder creerte…- jadeó ella…

-Es la verdad… yo sé que no he hecho las cosas del todo bien… pero a pesar de que con Ellie pasé un buen momento, lo hice para darte celos… y lo logré…

-Yo no estaba celosa, Castle…-intentó ella.

-No… por supuesto que no… detective Beckett…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Hablo en serio…

-También yo… hacía siglos que necesitaba sentirte así… toda mía… y ahora no te dejaré ir…

-Castle…

-Quiero una relación, Beckett…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Que nos vistiéramos y aquí no ha pasado nada?

-Bueno… no… pero…

-Yo entiendo que dudes de mí… pero te prometo que no te defraudaré…

-Castle… ¿te das cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenza decir que estás conmigo?

-No… no es eso…

-Hace dos años que vengo luchando para que notes mi presencia… que vengo intentando hacer todo bien… para que tú creas que está bien darme una oportunidad Kate…

-Nosotros somos muy distintos…

-Eso es lo más fascinante… yin y yang… por favor, Kate… dime que no te sentiste increíble recién…

-Eso no tiene que ver con el funcionamiento de una pareja… el sexo es solo una mínima parte…

-Quizá sea algo así como la introducción… el examen de ingreso… y nosotros lo hemos rendido espectacularmente… ahora quiero más…

-Estás loco…

-Siento sonar cliché… pero sí, estoy loco por ti… desde el principio… y hace un tiempo que vengo viendo que a ti te pasa lo mismo… por favor, Kate… intentémoslo…

-¿Quieres que seamos novios?

-¿Tú quieres?

-Si no me estuvieses hablando así, te diría que ni loca…

-¿Quieres decir que tengo posibilidades?

-Digamos que sí…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio para no sonreír, por alguna razón, a pesar de derretirse con su mirada y sus besos, no quería darle el gusto…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte totalmente?

-Ayudarme a salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea y quedarte toda la noche conmigo en mi casa…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos, inseguro de si había escuchado bien…

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Pues… nos vestiremos rápido y saldremos sin hacer ruido…- dijo y ella sonrió y besó sus labios mientras se desconectaba y buscaba su ropa…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se acomodaba en sus brazos luego de volver a hacer el amor con él… esta vez en su casa…<p>

-¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos vio?- le preguntó con su nariz en su pecho.

-Totalmente seguro… y por esta vez te perdono… porque mañana mismo lo haremos oficial…

-¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra… además…- dijo y alzó las cejas, mirándolo a los ojos con picardía- yo creo que deberíamos disfrutar el secreto un tiempo…

-Mmmm…- dijo él cuando ella se inclinó y mordisqueó sus labios- creo que si me lo pides así, no tengo demasiada escapatoria…

-Así me gusta…- le dijo ella mientras se colocaba sobre él, parecía mentira que aún no se sintiera totalmente satisfecha esa noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... cuando pueda volveré a subir más de estos! Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
